Rosario Dawson
Rosario Isabel Dawson is an American actress, producer, singer and comic book writer. She made her film debut in the 1995 teen drama ''Kids'. Her subsequent film roles include '''He Got Game', 'Men in Black II', '25th Hour', 'Rent', 'Sin City', 'Seven Pounds' and Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. Dawson has also provided voice-over work for Disney and DC including 'Justice League Vs Teen Titans', 'Justice League Dark' ''and 'The Lego Batman Movie. Dawson portrays Claire Temple/Night Nurse in five of the Marvel/Netflix shows, including Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, and The Defenders. She also narratesAudio Book[[Ebook|']]Artemis'Ebook'' for Audible. Personal Life In February 2017 Dawson and comedian Eric Andre confirmed that they were in a relationship. In September 2017 she reported that she and Andre were still together and he supported her during surgery due to a ruptured ovarian cyst and internal bleeding. Dawson is a self-professed Trekkie who mentioned both her and her brother's love of Star Trek in an interview with Conan O'Brien, and also demonstrated her knowledge of several Klingon words. Career As a child, Dawson made a brief appearance on Sesame Street. At age 15, she was subsequently discovered on her front-porch step by photographer Larry Clark and Harmony Korine, where Korine lauded her as being perfect for a part he had written in his screenplay that would become the controversial 1995 film Kids. She went on to star in varied roles, ranging from independent films to big budget blockbusters including Rent, He Got Game and Men in Black II. 1998 Dawson teamed up with Prince for the re-release of his 1980s hit "1999". 1999 She appeared in The Chemical Brothers' video for the song "Out of Control" from the album Surrender. She is also featured on the track "She Lives In My Lap" from the second disc of the OutKast album Speakerboxxx/The Love Below, in which she speaks the intro and a brief interlude towards the end. 2001 - 2002 She appeared in the movie, Josie and the Pussycats. In 2002, Dawson starred as Naturelle Rivera in the Spike Lee film drama, 25th Hour. 2004 Oliver Stone film Alexander, she played the bride of Alexander the Great. 2005 In the autumn Dawson appeared on stage as Julia in the Public Theater's "Shakespeare in the Park" revival of Two Gentlemen of Verona. It was her first appearance on stage. In the film adaptation of the popular musical Rent , she played the exotic dancer Mimi Marquez, replacing Daphne Rubin-Vega, who was pregnant and unable to play the part. She also appeared in the adaptation of the graphic novel Sin City, co-directed by Robert Rodriguez and Frank Miller, portraying Gail, a prostitute-dominatrix. Also in that year, she appeared in a graphically violent scene in the Rob Zombie film The Devil's Rejects. Though the scene was cut from the final film, it is available in the deleted scenes on the DVD release. 2006 She starred as Becky in 2006's Clerks II, and mentioned in Back to the Well, the making-of documentary, that the donkey show sequence was what made her decide to take the role. In May of the same year, Dawson, an avid comic book fan, co-created the comic book miniseries Occult Crimes Taskforce. 2007 She was at the 2007 San Diego Comic-Con to promote the comic. She co-starred with former Rent alum Tracie Thoms in the Quentin Tarantino throwback movie Death Proof', ''part of the Tarantino/Robert Rodriguez double feature '''Grindhouse. She teamed up with friend Talia Lugacy, whom she met at the Lee Strasberg Academy, to produce and star in Descent. On July 7th Dawson presented at the American leg of Live Earth. 2008 In 2008, Dawson starred with Will Smith in Seven Pounds and in Eagle Eye, she also starred in Gemini Division, an online TV series. In the computer animated series Afterworld she voiced the character Officer Delondre Baines 2009 On January 17th Dawson hosted Saturday Night Live. Later she voiced Artemis of Bana-Mighdall in the animated film Wonder Woman. Dawson performed in The People Speak, a documentary feature film that uses dramatic and musical performances of the letters, diaries, and speeches of everyday Americans, based on historian Howard Zinn's A People's History of the United States. Dawson also voiced the character of Velvet Von Black in Rob Zombie's animated feature, The Haunted World of El Superbeasto. For the Kasabian album West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum, she is featured singing on the track "West Ryder Silver Bullet". 2010'''' She starred in the movies '''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, as Persephone, and Unstoppable, as railway yardmaster Connie. 2013 - 2014 She played Apple's mother in the independent film Gimme Shelter. In 2014 she reprised her role as Gail in Sin City: A Dame to Kill For. 2015 - 2017 She played Claire Temple in the Netflix TV series Daredevil, a role which she reprised in Jessica Jones','' 'Luke Cage', '''Iron Fist and The Defenders. She appeared in Family Feud by Jay Z ft Beyonce music video. 2018 She has a recurring role in Jane the Virgin season 4. As well as two movies, Krystal and 'Henchmen'.Category:Actresses Category:Book